Overload
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Based On Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015-2016) Overload but I decided to make a story. Optimus and his army go against Overload and his friends. Bumblebee was barely training but they needed fighter. (Optimus/Arcee)
**_Based On Overload but I decided to make a story._**

 ** _Optimus and his army go against Overload and his friends. Bumblebee was barely training but they needed fight._**

* * *

...

* * *

"OVERLOAD" yells Optimus as he charges towards him; Along with Arcee right behind along with Bulkhead; Bumblebee following right after them.

The Prime jumps and tackles the guy.

"Ahh Prime…glad you can make the play"

Prime growls. Overload betrayed and disobeyed an order. Optimus starts fighting. Overload and the Prime hit one after the other. One of Overloads friends hits Optimus from behind; sending him flying across the field.

Bee with his eyes wide open look at his fallen leader; or dad. Bee yells out as he charges. Arcee runs after Optimus trying to cover him. Bulkhead did the same but from the other side.

"Optimus…please get up" said Arcee.

Optimus growls as he tries to move. The shot was a pretty powerful one. Arcee goes to his side.

"Please Prime…get up" Arcee was now worried.

"I'm fine…Arcee…" whispers Optimus. They look up shock as they heard a yell. "Bee…"

Bumblebee was thrown back but he didn't fall. He wants to end Overload. He yells out again and attacks him. Overload pushes him back with a smile.

"And who are you?" ask Overload.

"I'm Bumblebee…the bot who will bring you down" said Bee.

Overload laughs "What…but the show must go on"

"I won't let that happen…" said Bumblebee as charges. Overload shrugs and charges as well. As they got closer Bee kicks him in the face.

Overload yelps as he falls back hurting "AHHH...you hit my face"

Bee stands in fighting position.

"No one…hits my face" he yells.

He starts shooting striking Bee on the side of his shoulder. Bee groans in pain as he fell back. Overload jumps on top of him; with anger all over his face.

Bee punches his face again. Overload growls as he rubs his head.

"I said NOT THE FACE!"

Overload starts punching one after one after one after one. The big guy would not stop. Bee tried his best to block some punches. Bee knees the back of Overload making him flip over.

Bee gets up dizzy from the hits. Overload charges again and punches Bee; hard across the face. The scout stumbles back feeling a lot more dizzy. He sees two Overloads. He blinks a few times trying to gain his focus.

Overload punches him in the gut. He won't stop at all as Bee yells from the top of his lungs. Overload shoots him. The Scouts yells and was thrown back.

Bumblebee sees Overload charges and strikes him again. Overload starts punching him; shooting him; punching; shooting.

"Never touch the face…"

Optimus gets up with his full strength. Arcee smiles as she sees her love; getting up.

"Optimus…Bumblebee is in trouble"

Optimus growls as he charges towards Overload.

"OVERLOAD!" yells Optimus as he jumps and punches him across the face. Overload stumbles all the back; hitting the walls.

"Ahh…what did I just say about my face" Overload tries to get up but Optimus punches him again.

Overload growls in pain. Optimus punches him again and again; until he hits the wall. Optimus keeps on punching until Overload falls through the wall.

"Shows…is…over retreat…"

Overload tries to get up.

"Show is over" the Prime said as he punches Overload in the face; knocking him out for good. Optimus shakes his hand. "Overload…you are finished…"

Bulkhead carries him; Optimus watches him.

"Optimus…!" yells Arcee "Come quick"

Optimus rushes to Arcee. He stops in his tracks as he sees Bee; not moving.

"Bumblebee!" yells Prime as he kneels next to him. "No…no…"

The Prime holds the scouts head and rest it in his chest. He starts caressing Bee's face.

"Noo…Bee…wake up…" said Optimus. Arcee tears were forming as she looks at the fallen kid. Optimus looks up at Arcee "He needs to wake up…"

"Optimus…he will…" she said not knowing if it's true.

"Bumblebee…son…" said Prime as he shook him a little. "Please Bee…come on"

Bumblebee is badly injured. Overload did give him a beating. Bee's helm was dented; his chest plates are damaged. His arms are burnt along with his shoulders.

"Oh Bee…you are just a scout why did you fight him!"

Arcee places a hand on Optimus helm. The Prime looks up; his eyes full with tears.

"My son…please…" cries Optimus.

Bumblebee gasps out for air. Optimus cries out in relief. He hugs Bee real tight but being careful not hurting him.

"Oh Bumblebee you scared me…" said Optimus as he kissed his helm.

"Dad…dad…" Bee starts crying. Optimus held him tight. He knows that his little boy is in pain. "It hurts Dad…it hurts…"

"I know…you will be okay…I know you will" said Optimus.

"Dad…I can't see…well…it hurts when I move my optics…it hurts…"

"Just relax…you will be okay…" said Optimus "We have to get you to the Medic room…"

Bee nods "I can't move…I can't move" he starts panicking. Optimus hugs him.

"Don't worry…I'm here…you will be okay…"

"Promise…"

"Promise…" said Optimus. He carries the scout bridal style. Arcee gets up and goes again. She is ready for anything. Optimus and Arcee walk back with an injured scout.

"Dad…" Bee whispers

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what…"

"For not defeating Overload…for failing you"

"Stop talking…you did nothing wrong…"

"I…I…" Bee yelps in pain as he falls back. His body limping.

"NO…Bee wake up….NO.. NOOOO!" yells Prime.

He starts running towards the hospital; not caring if anyone was in his way. He makes it and calls one Medic.

"RATCHET!" he yells.

Ratchet comes rushing in. He gasps as he sees the little scout limped; in Primes arms.

"Please…help my son…please…"

Ratchet took the scout from his arms and placed him on the berth. Optimus was push back by the other doctors or nurses.

Optimus falls to his knees. Arcee runs up behind him and hugs him tight.

"It will be okay…"

* * *

Optimus didn't sleep in days. Arcee begs him to sleep but he won't move at all. His son is still in stasis mode and it is killing him.

"He…has to wake up" growls Optimus. "He is only a kid…he can't…he can't…"

Arcee hugs him. Optimus cries again.

"Da…Dad" whispers Bee. Optimus looks up shocked as he smiles.

"Bee…I'm right here" said Optimus.

"I feel much better…" smiles Bee.

Optimus smiles as he kisses his helm. "I'm so glad"

Arcee goes to Bee's side. She smiles at the little scout.

"I love you Bee…" said Optimus

"I love you too"

Optimus hugs his son tight. He hopes that this will never happen again. Bumblebee vows to get revenge. If he sees that Con again he will make him suffer. Bumblebee shakes his head and relaxes into Prime's arms. His smile slowly growing as those protective arms of Optimus held him close.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Just a short story of Optimus and Bumblebee**

 **Father/son thing**


End file.
